


Meet the Family

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Overprotective Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy's was probably the most interesting proposition Zoro had ever heard, so naturally, he just had to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

"You!"

Zoro went cross-eyed, looking at the index finger the boy had shoved into his face. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" said the boy. "Be my boyfriend!"

Zoro wasn't sure he could express the pure what-the-fuck he felt at that moment, so instead he carried on like nothing happened. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Because you look like you probably killed a man with your teeth." The boy put his hands on his hips. "And I'm mad at my brother."

"…You want me to kill your brother with my teeth?"

"NO WAY!" the boy yelled, stepping back a little. Then, he pouted. "I want you to pretend you're my secret boyfriend to piss him off."

"OI, LUFFY!" another voice called from nearby, making the boy, presumably Luffy, tense. "Where are you?! Come on, kid, you can't just say something like that and run off…"

Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm and put it over his shoulders. "Over here, Ace! Come quick, I want you to meet someone!"

A tall man came into view a few seconds later, turning around the corner of the building they were standing by. He took one look at Luffy before his eyes slid over to Zoro, then to the arm that sat around Luffy's shoulders.

"Who the hell is this?" Luffy's brother asked coldly.

"Ace, meet my boyfriend," answered Luffy. He shot an over-the-top lovey-dovey grin at Zoro, who remained stoic. "His name is, um, Pitbull."

Ace gaped at them both for a second more. "Pitbull," he repeated with no small measure of disbelief. "Your  _boyfriend_?"

"Uh-huh~"

"Why didn't you tell me you'd… you'd… started dating some juvenile delinquent?!" Ace demanded

"You would've known if you weren't  _ignoring me_!" Luffy shot back.

"I'm not ignoring you!"

"Save it for the judge," Zoro advised, smirking.

Ace glared at him. "You'd know a thing or two about hearings, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, totally." Zoro grinned, showing off the teeth Luffy had guessed were of murderous quality. "I'm in and out of courts all the time. Just got cleared of suspicion for a double-homicide, actually."

"Luffygetawayfromhim," Ace half-whispered as he turned pale.

"Not yet!" Luffy whined. He pulled out a pen from… who knew where, really. "I came to see him today 'cause I realised, I forgot to give him my number! Silly me, huh?"

Luffy scrawled something on Zoro's hand while Ace swore and repeated his request for Luffy to get away from the scary, scary man.

Then Luffy finally drew back from Zoro — but not without a flirty wave for good measure — and went over to his brother's side. Ace quickly grabbed him and high-tailed it.

Zoro looked down at his hand, almost surprised to find that Luffy really had written a number there. Maybe later, he would give it a call.


End file.
